


Campfire

by ShyTurtleLady



Category: God of War
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Mentions Odin, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTurtleLady/pseuds/ShyTurtleLady
Summary: Kratos has been tip-toeing around this ‘crush’ — ugh, he HATED that word — for far too long. Thankfully, Atreus feels the same.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorn/gifts).



> This is basically my very first FULL fanfic, even though it’s just a one shot. This is based off the lovely Greenhorn’s In The Dark, found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668514
> 
> Enjoy and review!
> 
> **EDIT: I finally had some time to do it, so this has been redone

Winter’s frigid cold was bitter. Atreus shivered, thankful his father had decided to stop and settle down for the night, despite that he had argued that they should keep moving.

The harsh winds battered and thrashed at the fire in the center, but it blazed resiliently, still glowing brightly.

Atreus shifted closer to the fire and curled into himself, attempting to keep in as much heat as he could. But it was still cold. He came closer to the fire, and closer, internally pleading that the fire would somehow magically come out and touch him, to warm his damp, cold, and sore bones.

“Boy.”

Atreus froze in place, and he glanced up at his father. One dark eye was open, peering at him intently.

“Do not get too close to the fire, boy. It will burn you.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Atreus grumbled, “It’s just _so cold.”_

His father’s eye blinked then narrowed.

“And what of the head?” He questioned sharply. “He has even less than you, yet he does not complain.”

“Aye brother, I’d complain. But then you’d probably throw me into the fire!” Mimir quipped. Atreus chuckled softly. He turned over to the gleaming eyes of the bodyless god.

“Hey, Mimir? Could you tell me a story?”

“Aye lad, I could, but I don’t think your father would take too kindly to that this late at night.”

”Pleeease?” Atreus begged. Mimir sighed.

“Oh, alright. But if your father decides to kick us up the arse I’m blaming _you_.” He cleared his throat, then started speaking again. “There was once a-“

“Quiet, head, before I do exactly as you predicted,” Kratos growled, casting a tired glare at him. He then promptly turned on his side. 

Mimir’s expression turned sympathetic as he noticed the boy’s downcast face.

“Aw, it’ll be alright lad; tell ya what, tomorrow morning, you can have all the stories you want. Granted Kratos here doesn’t suddenly decide I look better with his axe between my eyes.” Atreus smiled softly.

“Thank you, Mimir.”

Atreus laid his head back on the ground instinctively, but immediately pulled back with a loud yelp.

Kratos shot up from his sleeping position and was already grabbing for his axe, but quickly noticed that there were no attackers. He scowled at Atreus, who shrunk beneath the colossal gods’ wrath.

“What is it this time, boy!” Kratos snarled. “I told you to rest, and here you are, still lying awake!”

“I’m sorry!” Atreus cried out, “I forgot the ground was cold and I laid down on it!” He held his arms up over his head and cowered into the snow. Kratos waited a heartbeat, then sighed.

“Boy,” He said. Atreus unfurled a little but did not put his arms down.

“Atreus...” Kratos beckoned again, placing a massive hand on his son’s small arm. His brows furrowed: Atreus was shivering.

He gathered the boy into his chest and laid down again, pressing him firmly into his body. “There, you will warm in time. Now, rest.”

Atreus’s wide eyes darted around to Mimir’s, and the head raised his eyebrows in a silent shrug.

Atreus shifted to find a better position in his father’s grip, but stopped as he felt warmth gradually seep into him. Breathing out in relief, he cuddled into his father, completely oblivious to Krato’s gentle gaze.

 

—————————

 

The heat surrounding him disappeared, and Atreus unconsciously frowned, reaching out for the epicenter of his comfort. A snort woke him, startling him out of slumber, and he opened his eyes groggily.

Kratos was standing above him, brows quirked in an unimpressed manner. Atreus clawed his way out of the small dent into the earth his father had made and scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his bow and slipped the string around his shoulder, eyes bright.

“Where to today?” He asked cheerily.

Krato raised an eyebrow at his son’s behavior, but dismissed it quickly with a grunt.

“We will hunt.”

“What? Again? We already ate a lot yesterday!”

“Because, boy,” Kratos growled, “we must continue to hunt and forage for a meal as large as yesterday, otherwise we will shed too much of our weight and become unable to stay alive!”

“Oh.” Atreus paused. “That would make sense.”

Kratos grunted again, packing up their few belongings, and pausing for a moment to hook Mimir to his belt before he started off. Atreus leapt after them, bounding ahead through the thick snow with a bright smile lighting his features.

Kratos watched his son warily, tromping behind him with strong steps. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Mimir peering up at him.

“What is it, head?” He asked, still maintaining his steady rhythm.

“You, my good friend,” Mimir started, “have an enormous stick up ye arse.”

Kratos frowned, craning his head to give those golden eyes his full attention.

“What do you mean, head?”

“C’mon, last night was a tad bit harsh, even for you.” Kratos turned away from him, starting up his paced walking again.

“Explain.”

“Well, you shouted loud enough that I bet Odin coulda heard you — and we all know that he might as well be deaf to anything else that doesn’t include himself or his ego.”

Kratos growled menacingly.

“Watch it, head,” He warned, “there might not be much left of you to tell Atreus his stories.”

“Ah, so that’s all ye keep me around for now, eh?” Mimir teased. “Well, at least I’m willing to be nice to you and not give up your little secret.”

Kratos froze midstep, and he set his foot down with a glare to the golden-eyed god.

_“What?!”_

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t mean any harm! I just mean to tell you, that if you ever need someone to talk to about your little crush, I’d be happy to-!“

“Father! Mimir!” Atreus came running out from some thin forestry and skidded to a halt. “What’s holding you guys up? There’s nothing bad around here, is there?”

Kratos shot one last warning scowl to his small companion before he continued ahead of the boy. Atreus glanced at Mimir’s bouncing head, and the god winked. Atreus had no idea what just happened, but it didn’t seem to be too terrible if Mimir was winking at him. Atreus shrugged and retraced his steps as he barreled through the snow again.

 

—————————

 

“Boy, we will stop here tonight,” Kratos declared.

Atreus nodded and dropped his pack in place, wandering off for tinder.

Once the boy had disappeared from sight, Kratos spoke.

“Head, I do not wish for him to know.”

“I know lad. But worry not — I’m sure all of this will be sorted out sooner or later.”

“How can you be so certain?” Kratos inquired.

“I don’t know the future lad. I just make educated guesses.”

“Well what do you and your _educated guesses_ think I should do?”

“Hm, that’s a toughie. Can’t say that I’ve ever had this happen to me before.” Kratos snorted. “However, maybe first see if this will wear off-”

“It won’t. It’s been a month by now.” Mimir’s brow quirked.

“Alrighty then. Well, plan B it is.”

“What is your secondary plan?” Kratos asked. He could not help but feel somewhat eager as he listened for suggestions.

“Tell the boy!” Mimir exclaimed.

Kratos went quiet.

“What? You’re in love and you think that I have some fancy, clever way around that?”

“....yes.”

“Oh lad,” Mimir cried out, bursting into laughter. “Love is not something you can just avoid. It comes and goes as it pleases.” He grinned wickedly. “Just like prostitu-!”

“Found some wood for the fire, father!” Atreus announced proudly, interrupting Mimir before he could finish. He glanced down. “Where’s the pit?” He asked in confusion. Kratos cleared his throat.

“Ah, sorry about that lad! I was just talking with your father about what other adventures we could do besides hunting! Guess I distracted him. My bad!” Mimir called out.

“Oh—OH! Really? Like what?”

“We will know by tomorrow, boy.” Kratos answered, for once thankful for Mimir’s quick wit.

 

—————————

 

Atreus laid down on the ground, breathing out happily as his exhausted limbs finally received their much wanted rest. He turned over, watching his father clear out a large space to sleep.

Atreus‘s eyes followed his father’s movement, noting the way his muscles pulsed as they glided easily around. He gulped, mind wandering to what power lay dormant beneath his controlled motions; he knew his gentle touches were not even a mere fraction of his true strength.

His cheeks heated up and he swallowed again as his imagination delved into more intimate possibilities that he knew Kratos would never do.

Atreus closed his eyes, envisioning his father’s rough hands sliding down his sides, calloused fingers digging into his back while he moaned out—

‘No, STOP!’ Atreus thought, mentally slapping himself. ‘Father would never do that, so it would be best not to hope for it.’

He glanced over to Kratos again, who was now snoring softly behind the brilliant shine of the fire. His face was void of his usual harsh demeanor, instead replaced with a more passive expression. His heart melted at the image, and it seemed to want to tear itself out of Atreus’s chest and spit out all of the emotions he had bottled up about him.

‘Stay emotionless,’ his father had told him. But Atreus couldn’t bring himself to stay stony-faced against his father’s softened features.

Atreus didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but he got up, walked over to his father, and plopped straight down onto his father’s side.

Kratos woke immediately, alarmed eyes darting up to meet his. Upon recognition, he relaxed, and Atreus felt him loosen a bit.

“Boy...?” His father said, brows knitting together in confusion. Atreus swallowed nervously.

“Father,” he started, “I have...I have something to tell you.”

Kratos remained quiet, and Atreus took this as his cue to continue.

“I t-thi-nk that-t I…I love....y-you,” Atreus stuttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to disappear. The genuine surprise on his father’s face stung more than any wound.

“...Atreus...” Kratos said, but he was too stunned to say anything else.

“...” Atreus moved to get up when his father intercepted him and dragged him down onto him again. Kratos was now turned so he was laying on his back, and Atreus was thankful his muscular arm was not in the way again.

“Atreus,” Kratos repeated. Atreus forced himself to meet his father’s gaze, and Kratos could swear he heard Mimir laughing about how right he was.

“Atreus, I...”

“It’s okay, I understand.” He laughed humorlessly. “I shouldn’t have said that, should I?” He shook his head and went on before his father could. “I know. This...these feelings...they’re not natural.” He stared into his father’s dark eyes. “I’ve been trying to make it go away for weeks now, but every time I choke them down, they just come back up even stronger than before. Like an enemy you can’t kill.” His gaze slid down. “But I just can’t. I can’t. And it’s all because I...” He exhaled. “I love you. There. I said it. I love you, and there’s nothing you or I can do about that.”

“Atreus...boy...” Tears began emerging from Atreus’s wet eyes.

“Don’t. Please, just don’t. I know you’re going to tell me off, because this shouldn’t be happening between us, and -“

“Atreus.”

Atreus shut his mouth, damming the flow of words.

“Atreus,” Kratos repeated, softer this time, gently rubbing his son’s smaller hand.

The boy allowed himself to be soothed, and he leaned down into his father’s comforting touch. Kratos pushed Atreus’s face closer to his and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Atreus closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of his father’s scarred lips against him.

When his father finally released him, Atreus darted in for a second kiss — this time on the lips. When they met contact again, Kratos held him steadily in place, preventing his escape.

His father’s tongue came out, pushing against Atreus and he opened obligingly, only too happy to allow him entrance.

Kratos forced his tongue in and tasted his son’s mouth, and Atreus moaned with the sensation.

Kratos grabbed Atreus’s leg and flipped them over, so he was on top of Atreus. His son stared up at him with wide eyes, expression curious but trusting.

He kissed him again, sliding a hand down the boy’s side, pushing his slender legs apart so he could press into his groin. Atreus moaned out loudly, instinctively grinding into his father’s touch. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he loved the hot and heavy sensation that coiled in his lower belly.

Kratos finally leaned up, just to gasp out as Atreus snuck his small hands onto the front of his father’s pants. He felt a hot bulge as he grasped his father and Kratos screwed his eyes shut.

Atreus touched the bulge inquisitively, and Kratos moaned quietly. Atreus stroked it gently and something snapped in Kratos. He ripped Atreus off of him and forced him into the dirt. Atreus gazed up fearfully. Had he done something wrong?

His father’s dark eyes were wild and hazy, and he pushed Atreus back even further and crawled forward to hover right over him.

A hand descended from his father’s side and rubbed circles on the same approximate spot as Atreus had pushed on. A sharp bolt of pleasure ran down his crotch and thighs, and his cheeks burned.

Krato’s other hand ripped off Atreus’s pants, leaving him cold and panting.

“Atreus. Atreus, look at me.” His father commanded. “Look at me.”

Atreus listened, maintaining eye contact with his father as he sank down between his small thighs. Kratos exhaled a hot breath of air onto him, tickling Atreus.

The boy shut his eyes for a moment and shuddered at the foreign sensation. Then, right on top of his sensitive area, Kratos’s wet heat embraced him.

He gasped. His father’s mouth suckled him, exploring a place that Atreus only vaguely knew existed. He moaned out loudly, grabbing at Kratos’s head to keep him in place.

His father grunted, but did not waver. Atreus discovered his new appreciation for his father’s talented tongue. Soon, Atreus was converted into a mewling, soppy mess.

Leaning back to admire his work, Kratos unconsciously smiled. Atreus shifted forward a bit, a sly grin making its way onto his face.

He continued from where he started earlier, pulling at the threads that tied his father’s pants together and attempted to pull it off. His smug expression halted when the cloth resisted, and he glared at it with an anger that was different from how it usually was. Normally, it was just a rage. But here, it was needy, heated, and other things Atreus did not know how to describe.

Kratos chuckled at the boy’s frustration, and decided to help him along by pulling off the offending apparel. When Atreus caught sight of his manhood, his eyes bugged.

Swollen and hard, Kratos shifted uncomfortably. He was not shy about himself, but he could not read what Atreus was thinking, and this worried him greatly.

‘Maybe he has decided against this after all...’ He thought, deflating a little. ‘Maybe-‘

His line of thought halted entirely as Atreus tried to fit his mouth around him, as Kratos himself had previously done. He sucked in a breath, and shuddered at his son’s intense heat, his inexperienced tongue moving around, sloppily coating him in a thick layer of saliva.

“Atreus...!” Atreus hummed in response, relishing the way his father called out his name.

He didn’t really know what his father had done to make him feel so ecstatic, but he was more than willing to repeat it. He licked the underside of Kratos's long member, and Kratos ran his blunt nails through his short hair in reward, followed by another long moan.

After a while of simple licking and sucking, Atreus finally decided to try and take in as much as he could. He jammed in as much as possible without gagging, waited and adjusted to the amount, then swallowed down even more.

Through half-lidded and hazy eyes, Kratos enjoyed the beautiful sight of Atreus sucking down his manhood. He devoured it as though his life depended on it, and the pleasure he created almost made Kratos topple over.

He’d be damned if he hadn’t felt this good in a long time, and despite how inexperienced Atreus was, he was quickly catching on, eager as always to do his very best to show off to his father.

Kratos felt a sharp twinge at the thought. He hadn’t done a very good job of being Atreus’s father, but at this point it was basically impossible saying how their relationship had...escalated. These thoughts all melted away as he saw the soft, caring look in Atreus’s eyes. They were trusting, and at the same time, hoping to be trusted.

Kratos didn’t notice he was teetering on the edge of orgasm until he released his load into the surprised Atreus’s mouth. His seed quickly overwhelmed his oral content and gushed out, drizzling onto Atreus’s chin and neck and splattering his flushed cheeks.

Kratos leaned back into the ground, eyes closed and feeling very content.

“Father...?” Atreus asked uncertainly. He twisted around on the ground warily. There was this odd feeling of a cross between an itch and a tingling, and no matter how he sat, it never went away. Kratos started. He had forgotten just how young he was; he needed proper attention. His member twitched again, certainly willing to go for another round. An idea buzzed around in his still hazy head, and he decided to go for it.

“Atreus, I would like to try something,” Kratos said slowly. “But you will need to trust me, and if anything — anything at all — does not feel right, you will tell me immediately.” He paused for a moment. “Okay?”

Atreus nodded enthusiastically, already eagerly climbing onto his father. Kratos exhaled heavily.

He grabbed Atreus by his narrow hips and sat him on his lap.

Atreus gasped with a start as a pale finger snaked into him, and he moaned at the intrusion, but did not object. Carefully moving the digit around, Kratos slipped a second finger into Atreus, and Atreus winced and tightened up around him.

“Relax, Atreus. It will be painful, but nothing you can’t handle,” His father soothed.

The boy took in a deep breath and forced himself to loosen up. The second finger slid in all the way and swirled around his bottom, and the pain was soon replaced with a tantalizing pleasure. Atreus rocked his hips on the fingers, pleading out for more.

A third finger pressed into his entrance, more painful than the last, and he whimpered, recoiling at the discomfort. His father’s deep voice rumbled into his ear, whispering comforting praises as he slid the third finger into him.

“Good job, Atreus,” Kratos crooned, and his hot breath sent delightful little shivers down Atreus’s spine. “Now, you are ready.”

“Ready for wha-AAaa!” Atreus yelped out as his father pushed into him. He was big. Oohhhh he was so big. Despite the pain, Atreus was suddenly glad his father had prepared him for this. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before; it was wonderful!

Once again, the ache in his rear receded into a powerful pleasure as his father cautiously pressed deeper into him.

With a soft grunt, Kratos sheathed himself fully into Atreus, and he slowly began pulling out again.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Atreus demanded. “No, no, no, keep it in, keep it in, keep it _IN!”_ He howled when Kratos plunged right back into him.

He thrust in and out of Atreus fast enough to burn, but it only fueled the fire in the boy’s lungs as he screamed out.

The hot feeling from earlier was exponentially stronger, to the point where Atreus thought he was going to burst, and with a final piercing screech, he felt his first orgasm crash into him like tidal wave.

Kratos followed behind shortly after, his member squeezed gloriously tight inside of Atreus. His seed poured out of him and into Atreus. For a moment, it seemed as if they both just melded together, and Kratos couldn’t tell who was yelling; him or Atreus.

Either way, after it was done, he toppled over in exhaustion, lungs sucking in gallons of air. Atreus weakly crawled to him and collapsed on his father’s broad chest, heaving forcefully. They laid together on the ground, silent for several minutes.

“Father,” Atreus panted.

“Yes, Atreus?”

“When can we do that again?” Kratos chuckled.

“Whenever we so wish, boy.”

Atreus grinned.

“Can we make every night just like tonight then?”

“I’m not so sure we should do that,” Kratos replied lightly.

“Why not? It’s fun!” Atreus exclaimed.

“Because you likely would not be able to keep pace.” Atreus huffed indignantly.

“I’ll keep pace with you!” He retorted. “And soon  _you’ll_ have to keep up with _me!”_

Kratos laughed. Atreus paused. His father had never laughed before. He hardly even smiled, but just now he had laughed. Atreus smiled lovingly.

“You should do that more often,” Atreus commented. The joy on his father’s face was unmistakable, and this was the first time Atreus had seen him truly, genuinely happy.

Kratos’ response was in the form of a gentle turn of his lips.

“Perhaps. But now, we rest.”

Atreus nodded, snuggling into his father’s warm embrace.

“‘Night, Father...” Atreus yawned. He nuzzled into him and wrapped his small arms around Krato’s pale, scarred chest.

Kratos reached out hesitantly and stroked the boys’ chestnut hair. Atreus smiled in his sleep, glowing softly.

Kratos could not even begin to question how he had been gifted such a perfect child, but he was not about to complain to Fate. He felt blessed alone to be the boy’s father, and that hadn’t changed, nor would it ever.

Hugging his precious bundle close to him, Kratos whispered, under his breath, “I love you, Atreus. Don’t you ever forget that.”


End file.
